


wicked games

by rosexfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, College Student Eren Yeager, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, degradation kink, don't let the tags scare you this story really isn’t that graphic lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexfics/pseuds/rosexfics
Summary: You and eren have always circulated the same friend group. There’s always been a conversation here and there, but rarely ever do you find yourself actually alone with each other. One day, when all your friends bail on a hangout, you and eren decide to get to know one another in more ways than one.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	1. summer days

You slowly blinked your eyes open and groaned at the beaming light coming in through your bedroom window. Rubbing your eyes, you searched for your phone buried deep within your sheets and upon finding it read that it was almost noon. Ha, _rough night_ , you thought. Finally, somewhat awake you glanced out of your window and realized It was a nice summer day. The sun shining ever so brightly and the leaves on the trees flowing with the wind to signify that it was one of those kinds of days. Those days where it’s just the perfect amount of cool and hot simultaneously.

Though just another ordinary day, the moment was tranquil, peaceful even, and you hadn’t had much of that as of late. You were about to bask in the sunlight hitting your tan skin when suddenly-

“Gooood morning y/n!” Sasha, said as she bursted through your door and ran to jump on top of you on your bed. “Up and at em’ up and at em’!”

“Sasha, honey, must you be so loud every morning? I don’t need a wake up call and I’ve told you this countless times,” you said airily and without harsh intent as she was restricting your breathing with her body on top of yours.

She laughs and lifts herself off of you bringing herself to sit next to you with her back against one of your white fluffy pillows. “I know I know, it’s just fun messing with you, and honestly...” She hesitates glancing at you out of her peripheral vision, “I came in here to actually ask if you wanted to chill with everyone today? I and everyone else have been a little worried about you. You’re not exactly moping around anymore, but I’ve known you long enough to the point where I can tell that you’re distancing yourself a bit.”

You then fully turn your head towards her to find her looking at you expectantly. You give her a small smile, “yeah, I know Sash, and I’m sorry. I really do miss hanging with you guys. I guess I’ve just needed a little time to get back into my everyday life without...him. You know?”

Sasha’s eyes widen and she waves her arms, “No y/n, trust me I understand. We all do, but as your friend I’m here to help you start building back up the social aspects of your life. I just want you to be happy.”

Your eyes continue to meet hers and you swear you could’ve cried right then and there. It was nice to have friends, actual friends, who truly understood you and didn’t judge you for needing time and space.

“Thank you,” you said grabbing her hand in yours, “I really do appreciate it, and you know what? I’d love to chill with y’all today. What are we doing?”

That beaming smile returned to her face, her happiness now apparent again.

“Okay great! It’s a beautiful day so I was thinking we could all grab some snacks and have a picnic at the field near that one water fountain.”

You thought on it for a moment, “Oh yeah, that place is nice, I’m down. Should I start getting ready now or...?”

“Yeah, I already texted everyone in the group chat so it’s all set. We just need to make a quick stop to pick up one of the food items. Everyone’s bringing something. I’m gonna go get dressed, be ready in an hour, kay?”

“Yeah sure,” you said as she left your room. You had been living with Sasha for a year now, in your very own apartment just off campus. You were twenty and no longer wanted to live with your parents or in a dorm, so you came to a decision to room with one of your new friends. You met Sasha in english, and the two of you hit it off. She then introduced you to her group of friends and the rest is history.

You gathered your essentials and went into the bathroom to shower, brush your teeth, and wash your face. While looking in the mirror, you took off your bonnet and replaced it with a shower cap as you stepped into the now steaming shower. As you closed your eyes and scrubbed yourself with your dove body wash, you couldn’t help your mind from wandering to what Sasha said to you earlier.

You were in fact, distancing yourself from your friends. You guess you hadn’t really given it much thought, just doing so off instinct. After your failed relationship with your ex, you needed some time to recollect your bearings. You were glad to have come to your senses when you did or — you shook your head snapping yourself out of it. No, you weren’t gonna think about that. Today was gonna be a good day. You were going to see your friends, share some laughs, and have a great time chowing down on some food.

After thoroughly getting yourself together in the bathroom, you went back into your bedroom to throw on a mid-thigh length baby blue off the shoulder dress. It hugged your body in all the right places while also showing off your gorgeous legs. You went over to your desk and sat in front of the mirror to apply your makeup just the way you like, topping it off with a clear gloss to your lips. You then let you h/l hair down. While brushing through, you decided to wand curl it, the wavy curls now loosely fanning your face.

You stood up, looked in the mirror, and smiled. This was the first time in a couple of months, that you’d gotten dolled up and you look damn good. You looked around the room, and your eyes landed on a pair white open toed sandals that you decided to slip on showing off your freshly nude painted toes. You grabbed your gold necklace from your jewelry box and snapped it on, nothing hindering the process, long used to having acrylic nails. Stepping back to the mirror to take one last glance at your look, your eyes roamed over your hair and body. _Cute and simple_ , you thought.

“Hey, you ready?!” Sasha called from the kitchen across the apartment.

“Yeah, coming!” you shouted back grabbing your purse and leaving you room, then out of the house to begin your day.

{~}

After Sasha parked the car, you guys hopped out, and looked around before your eyes landed on the group standing by the fountain a little ways away. You could almost make out everyone. Jean, Marco, Armin, Connie, Mikasa, and someone else who wasn’t in your direct line of vision. They began to wave you over.

“Hey guys, we were wondering when you slow pokes were gonna show,” Jean said.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Just admit that you’re happy to see us and call it a day,” Sasha responded while shoving Jean in the shoulder and then walking over to Connie to give him a kiss on the cheek.

You laughed, and Jean looked over at you. It was then that the group took in your presence.

“In all seriousness though, I for one am happy to see you guys, especially you y/n. I’ve missed you, you know?,” he says as he walks in to give you a tight hug. You were always close with Jean. Funnily enough, he had been a childhood friend of yours before you even met the others. Sasha laughed when she found out and said it was clearly fate that you be integrated into their group. He never failed to make you laugh, and whenever he wasn’t spending time with Marco, he was around you and Sasha. Connie usually tagged along as well given that he and Sasha were together.

“Yeah honestly we’ve all missed you,” Armin said, followed by collective agreements from the rest of the group.

After hugging Jean you made your rounds hugging all of your friends. “I’ve missed you guys so much you don’t even know.” From Armin, to Marco, Mikasa, Connie, and then you came to a halt at the last person.

“Eren,” you gave him a small smile.

“y/n,” he said back. “It’s nice to see you. You look good.”

You go in for a hug, “It’s nice to see you too and thank you. I tried.”

He laughed, “Well, you succeeded.”

After pulling away from the hug you took a moment to really drink in his appearance. Brown hair tied back into a bun with loose strands falling just above his viridian eyes. He was wearing black jeans, a green flannel that made his eyes pop, with a white tee underneath. His signature silver chain hanging from his neck, and silver rings lined his fingers.

You had honestly forgotten how gorgeous this man was. And upon thinking that is when you realized ‘shit I’ve been staring for too long’. You nervously laughed and looked down at his shoes having no where else to look, _hmm white ones to top his fit off. Cute_.

He seemed to have the same idea as you, eyes traveling from your face and down your figure, but you were too busy looking down at his shoes to have caught on to his lingering gaze.

Both your head’s were jolted up by the sound of Armin clearing his throat, the rest of the groups eyes on you two. “We already found a nice spot somewhere in the field with the stuff mostly set up, so...” he trailed off.

“Yeah, let’s get going!” you said excitedly bringing your hands together in a clap. Leaving Eren standing there and walking next to Mikasa and Sasha, somewhat embarrassed having been caught ogling your friend.

Once you all reached the picnic area you sat on the huge blanket and took in the array of foods and snacks laid out. There were all sorts of things ranging from sushi to fruit, little sandwiches to cake, chips to even muffins. However your eyes landed on one clear box in particular.

“Oh my god, who got these?!” you asked picking up the box of pink frosted sugar cookies. “I thought I was the only one who liked them.”

“I did,” you looked up at Eren who was smiling down at you. “and you are, I decided to get them when I heard you were coming today.”

“Wow thanks, this is a whole treat. I never expect these when I’m chillin’ with y’all.”

“It’s no biggie,” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“No seriously, thank you. Like this just made my entire day.” It was nice to think that he went out of his way to pick out a snack that you liked.

“Nah, I’m for real it’s not a big deal,” he waved his hand, but the smile on his face was huge given that it warranted that kind of response from you.

“I’m glad he got them for you cause I sure as hell wouldn’t have picked them up, shit’s disgusting,” Jean spoke up, interrupting the conversation.

“Are not,” you said as you hit him on the shoulder. “These are some of the best cookies ever made and I stand by that.”

“Negative, shits dry as hell. You just have shitty tastebuds.”

“You really are the only one who eats them y/n,” Marco said while turning his head away from Jean to look at you.

“Oh so you’re taking his side? Marco, I thought we were cool.”

“I mean y’all are cool, but he just can’t get enough of this sexiness so he’s choosing his side wisely,” Jean said running his hands over his chest while Marco was trying to hide his blushing face.

“Ew,” you fully pushed him over so he fell back into Marcos lap. “I can’t take all this lovey dovey ish going on.”

“y/n, you’re one to talk. Don’t act like earlier you weren’t damn near flirt-“ Jean was cut off with a slap to his mouth by Armin.

“Everybody let’s eat!” Armin said beginning to pick up a strawberry from the fruit bowl.

“Right let’s do that,” Mikasa stepped in, giving Armin a knowing look. “We got some alcohol, and Connie brought his speaker.” She picked up the bottle of Svedka, and did jazz hands with it.

“Alright...” you said smiling at Mikasa’s cute gesture. You felt like you were missing something. Nonetheless, all of you dig into your food. You had your fair share of sushi, your favorite frosted cookies (despite what anyone says), and alcohol. You all blasted music, laughed, got drunk off your asses, and even got some nice group pictures by the fountain. You and Eren glance at each other and smile big, both of your guys’ hair flowing with the breeze on that beautiful summer day. You were glad you decided to see your friends.

{~}

It had been a week since you last saw all of your friends and you were already starting to feel like your normal self just based on that one interaction alone. While you wouldn’t say you were completely back to normal, you could see yourself well in the process of getting there.

You sat at the island kitchen table, drinking your coffee on a Friday morning when Sasha came in carrying groceries that she sat on the counter.

“Hey girl, I’m surprised you’re awake,” she said while removing all of the items from the bag to arrange and place in the fridge.

“Yeah, honestly same, but I’m feeling a little giddy today for some reason,” you continued sipping your coffee. Tons of creamer and sugar added because you were never the black coffee loving type. “I think I wanna hang out with everyone again. It’s another nice day so why stay in the house?”

Sasha then stopped what she was doing and completely turned her body around to face you, leaning back against the counter, mouth almost gaping.

“Well don’t look so surprised,” you said crossing your arms.

“Sorry, it’s just that wow, y/n, the y/n, making yet another appearance to the public two weeks apart? I mean how ever do we celebrate such an amazing feat?” She brung her hand up to her mouth to create a fake mic of sorts.

“Oh har har,” you got up and moved to the kitchen counter to help her finish un-bagging and putting away the groceries. “I just didn’t realize how much I missed being around them until I actually hung out with them again. And now I feel like I wanna see them again so soon because I’m drunk off of the power of friendship,” you start tickling her.

“Y/n stop!” She says in between giggles, swatting your hand away. “You’re such a dork, and anyway, you sure you don’t just wanna see a certain someone?”

You look at her brows furrowed in confusion, “what are you talking about?”

“Nothing,” she begins walking out of the kitchen and towards her room, “but I’ll text the group chat and let them know you want to chill.”

“Weirdo,” you said as you began rummaging through the fridge to at least have breakfast before you were to go out with the gang later.

{~}

So, everyone bailed. All of your friends had plans today. Either they were going on dates, aka Jean and Marco, or they just had other things going on. ‘What a bummer’, crosses your mind before your phone lit up with a text from someone. You opened it and raised your eyebrows in surprise.

 _ **Eren manbun Jaeger🖤**_  
hey, I know everyone else skipped out on you but you still tryna chill?

‘Interesting’, you thought. You did want to do something today other than simply sitting around. Might as well have some company. So you decided to indulge.

 ** _You_**  
I mean, I’m down. You wanna come over?

 _ **Eren manbun Jaeger🖤**_  
Yeah...wanna get high?

 _ **You**_  
lol, how’d you know? Yeah, you can come around six, it’ll just be me here by then. You know the address right?

 _ **Eren manbun Jaeger🖤**_  
lol ight, and yeah. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.

You put your phone down and ignored the random butterflies in your stomach chalking it up to you having to use the bathroom.

You got up and walked to Sasha’s room deciding against knocking as payback for her daily wake up calls, “Sooooo,” you began as you came to sit next to her on her bed, the tv playing some random show in the background. “I actually decided to have company since I’ve given you a free out because no one else decided to hang.”

“Oh really? Who’d you invite over?”

You cleared your throat, “Eren.”

“Oh,” her eyebrow shot up and mouth formed a thin line as if trying to hold something in. “Now that I think about it, you’re the only ones who haven’t really hung out except for when we’re all together.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. He actually asked to chill with me after everyone bailed, and I was surprised, but then I thought about it. This could be a good time for us to build an actual friendship outside of the group and he’s pretty cool so why not?”

“Mhmm,” she hummed with a small smirk threatening to grace her lips.

“Why are you looking like that?,” you scrunched your face in confusion.

“No reason, I’m just gonna go hop in the shower and get ready to go to Connie’s so I can be out of your hair,” she said getting up to gather her things to shower.

“Well alright, I guess...” you watched as she left the room wondering why she’s been acting so weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey guys, this is my first fanfic literally ever. I’m usually the one behind the scenes reading everything, but I’m such a simp for eren that I just had to try out some writing of my own. honestly this fic is pretty self indulgent, so I hope there’s some people out there who share the same outta pocket imagination as me cause if not then I just wrote this for myself and myself only LMAO !!


	2. paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, you know what’s coming. you and ya boy eren get down and dirty. basically, warning: smut up ahead. everything mentioned in the tags will be in here so enjoy. (:

A nap and a few hours later, Eren is texting you that he’s on his way. You decide that you too, need to hop in the shower and throw some clothes on. So you do exactly that, except on the way to your room with your towel wrapped around your body, you hear your phone ping with a message.

 _ **Eren manbun Jaeger🖤**_  
outside.

 _Oh shit I’m completely naked_. You looked around quickly, but just settled on answering the door as is. I mean y’all are friends it won’t be weird or anything. _Besides the fact that this completely gorgeous man could see your entire body if you just so happened to drop the towel_. You slapped your forehead as if to knock such thoughts out of your brain.

You walk to the door and unlock it to find Eren standing there black iphone in hand, clad in gray sweats, a white tee, and white ones. His hair looking freshly washed while tied back, and his chain and rings more prominent than ever with his laid back look and demeanor. Such a simple and typical fit, but nevertheless good looking on him.

Thank god it only took you a second to assess him, not wanting to be caught in the middle of staring like last time. “Hey. Sorry I was just about to get changed before you texted me,” you stepped aside to allow him in where he politely took his shoes off at the doormat.

“It’s all good,” he said making sure not to let himself eye your form in its vulnerable state, instead settling on looking around the apartment.

“You can sit on the couch, I’ll be right back.”

“Sure,” he smiled at you as he made his way over to your living room couch.

You hurried to cut the tv on so he wouldn’t be sitting in silence, settling on a music channel. You then made your way to your room and took a few breaths as you shut your door. _You seriously need to get yourself together y/n. Jeez, you don’t get dick in a few months and you’re damn near drooling over the first cute guy you see._

You settled on gray sweats and a green crewneck sweater opting to be as comfortable as your guest. You twisted your hair around your fingers and clipped it loosely, some of the curls in the front still lingering around your face. You then made your way back to your living room to join Eren on the couch, glancing at the tv you pointed, “Whatcha watching?”

“I didn’t really feel like music at the moment, so I changed the channel and found a scary movie,” he said finally looking up and glancing at you. You were so in your element, and he hadn’t really seen you like that before. Don’t get him wrong, he’s not dumb enough to think that women only wear dresses and get dolled up, but it was different seeing you in your own home so lax, so comfortable. You looked beautiful.

“Ah, oh this is Freddy Vs. Jason,” you said excitedly taking your seat on the couch next to him.

“You like scary movies? I didn’t know that.”

“Well that’s why we’re hanging out today, to get to know each other more.” You hit him with your elbow playfully while winking. “You know you’re the only one I haven’t really hung out alone with before.”

He tilted his head to the side to look at you and smiled, his pearly whites on full view for you, “I know and that’s exactly why I took the opportunity. Besides we all hadn’t seen you in a few months and I missed you being around.”

You turn your head away from him, placing your head in between your arms, which now rested on top of your knees, legs fully propped up on the couch. You hoped he couldn’t see the full on smile that’s threatening to come across your lips. “Thanks, I actually missed you guys so much, and I don’t know if anyone told you the full details or anything at all really, but I just needed some time to myself.”

“Just the basics, that you had gone through a breakup and needed some time away. We all understand, but Sasha left it at that, not wanting to give too much of your business away.”

“Yeah...” you blankly stared at the tv, teens partying in a corn field in the middle of nowhere. Perfect scene for murder according to the law of horror, but you weren’t really thinking about that. You weren’t really paying attention at all.

“You know, you can vent or just let your thoughts out to me if you want. I know we aren’t the closest, and I know you have Sasha for that, but it’s always nice to have a new pair of ears.”

You turned your head to find him looking you in the eyes, the most sincere expression on his face, and you thought _why not let a few of your thoughts out?_ You were friends after all, and if anything you didn’t have to go so much into detail that it would overwhelm you or him.

Your turned your body towards him on the couch and he did the same, showing you that he was giving his undivided attention to whatever you had to say.

“Actually, sure. I’ll spitball here. It’s been on my mind on and off as you can tell or you wouldn’t have said anything. Um...” You were talking with your hands. You take a few breaths to gather you thoughts not wanting to end up crying. “You know the guy I was dating,” and he did. Boy did Eren know, he had a strong disliking for the guy when you first introduced him to the group, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

“Well, he was abusive. He didn’t hit me or anything, it was all just emotional manipulation that I didn’t catch on to until I ended up confiding in Sasha about my relationship with him. He was always one for subtlety, and I was always one to never really catch on to underlying manipulation. He’d make a sly comment about my weight, my choice of clothing, or just any choice I made of my own free will. And I started to doubt myself, and my own decisions. So, I would turn to him to make a choice for me. It started off small, and I guess stayed that way when we broke up? I realized before it had gotten too far, but looking back on it, s-sometimes...I feel dumb for even letting him get me to that point at all. You know I had only been in that relationship for five months, not including when we first were getting to know each other, but it felt like so much longer than that.” You let out a huge sigh, and turn to face Eren.

Eren didn’t know what to think, at least he couldn’t form consecutive thoughts. All he knew was he hated that guy even more now, and was fuming for you. I mean how dare he? Who the fuck does he think he is? Someone like you doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. No one does, but especially not someone as kind hearted and sweet as you. He hasn’t even had a lot of one on one conversations with you, but he knows that much. This wasn’t about how he was feeling though. You had just entrusted him with some personal information and he wasn’t gonna make you regret it.

He looked you in the eyes and grabbed both your hands in his when he said, “I’m sorry that happened to you and I’m glad that you had a friend there to dissect the situation with, but y/n...you’re not dumb, you’re far from it. Sometimes it’s not easy to spot and it’s also not as easy to leave. In any case, I’m glad you were able to before it went any further.” He wanted to say more. So much more, tell you how gorgeous he thought you were and that, that fucker can lick the deepest part of the devil’s asshole, but he decided to bite his tongue.

“Thank you, Eren, honestly I needed to hear some of that,” you said hugging him, “and honestly you were right, a new pair of ears was the right call.” It felt good to be able to express your emotions to someone other than Sasha, not wanting to drown her with all of your issues. Eren was the perfect outlet. However, you didn’t want to dwell on the past any longer.

“No problem. Now enough with that, you want me to roll up?,” he said smirking. Either he was good at reading you or he just had very high emotional intelligence. Either way you were grateful.

“You already know,” you responded by playfully pushing him.

You were a smoker and he knew that. Everyone in your group indulged in a lil’ weed every now and then for the most part, but while most of them lived for the buzz of alcohol, you and eren were basically stoners. It was a surprise that you two didn’t cross paths alone sooner.

“I’m gonna order takeout. There’s snacks in the kitchen too just incase we get the munchies,” you said grabbing your phone off of the table and standing up. “Is Chinese okay?”

He looked up from rolling, blunt between his wet lips, and you had to stop yourself from licking yours. “Yeah, that’s cool.”

“Anything you want in particular?,” you said as you went to click the number in your phone.

“Honestly, I just need that fried rice and orange chicken,” he said laughing.

“You’re so dumb,” you laughed while walking away towards the kitchen to have privacy to order.

Once you were done you came and sat directly next to him on the couch, legs almost touching. You looked down and saw three rolled blunts pearled to perfection, sitting on the table near the couch.

“Alright,” he said dragging the lighter across the first blunt, the silver across his fingers shining in light of the flame as he does so, and holding it up to your lips to take a hit, “bless the blunt, baby.”

You don’t know if he meant it in any way other than simple terms, but you felt butterflies in your stomach and immediately went in to take a hit, needing to ease these newfound nerves of yours.

You breathed it in, the smoke flowing deep within your chest and blew the remainder back out right in his face, as you giggled at his facial expression.

“You think you funny, huh?”

“Hilarious actually,” you said giving him a sassy smile and a slight roll of your eyes.

He took a hit and passed it to you, bringing both arms to the back of your couch and tilting his head back sort of in a T-pose, his jawline and adam’s apple on full display. _This man is so god damn fine. Jesus Christ_.

He noticed you had the blunt for a bit so he looked up and caught sight of you lighting it again. He glanced at your hands as you flicked the lighter. “You need help?”

“Why would I need help?”

“I was just looking at your nails,” he glanced down at your nude colored acrylics. “They’re pretty. They look good with your skin tone,” he said grabbing your hand to examine them seeing as you now only had the blunt in your hand, currently hitting it, with the other hand free. “But I just assumed you’d need help. I don’t know.”

“Thank you, love, but nah I’m used to maneuvering around with my nails done,” you said as you passed to blunt to him. One of his hands holding it and the other one still held your hand in his. He cursed himself for thinking about how pretty your hands were, and how those nude nails of yours would look so good wrapped around his di-

“Oh the foods here,” you said as your hand dropped from his before getting up and walking to apartment door and down the steps to meet the food delivery guy.

Eren kept hitting the blunt and he was definitely starting to feel the effects. He was getting a little horny, he had to admit, but he was more than capable of self control. Especially because you were his friend, and the last thing he would want to do is make you uncomfortable especially in your own house.

You came in and shut the door carrying two bags of Chinese food, setting it on the table where the blunts were placed. “Tell me why the food delivery guy tried to ask for my number?,” you giggled, “and I almost laughed in his face because the weed started hitting me, Eren.” You laughed even more, and Eren would’ve laughed too if he wasn’t feeling a slight sense of jealously.

“Oh for real? That’s funny.” It wasn’t funny.

“Yeah,” you said finally calming your laughter down a bit. “Anyway, I got all the goods,” you looked down into the bags taking containers of food out. “Beef and broccoli, Egg Foo young, and of course Orange chicken and Shrimp fried rice as you requested my liege,” you spoke curtsying and almost falling over.

Eren hit the blunt some more while, you were still placing the food to your liking on the small table. He then grabbed your hand gently and upon you looking up, passed the blunt to you.

“Don’t worry about it, you go ahead and relax and I’ll get the plates and utensils,” he said while getting up and walking towards the kitchen. “Just tell me where everything is.”

And you did just that. Not really having to do much given the fact that the kitchen and living room were connected through open space.

He grabbed two sets of spoons, forks, and plates then went to grab two water bottles from the fridge. He came back to sit next to you and placed everything on the table, handing you your water bottle which you immediately opened and took a few sips of, the weed making your mouth a little dry.

You liked the little dynamic you had created with him so quickly. It felt homey.

You turned on the tv and went to YouTube to find a nice r&b playlist to fit the chill mood the two of you had set. It went on like this for some time. The two of you, talking, listening to music while singing along to songs you knew, eating and passing the blunt back and forth every now and then. Flash forward about an hour or two and you and he had finished smoking all three blunts.

Now the both of you sit with your heads tilted back, staring at the ceiling, feeling like you were sinking into the couch.

“Was what we just smoked Indica?,” you asked him turning your head.

He turned his head to look at you, “Yeah, why?”

“Cause that shit was gooodddd, I just feel so....I don’t even know, you know?”

You both looked back at the ceiling before turning back to meet eyes. You stared silently at each other for a few seconds before you both busted out laughing. Y’all were really cracking up over nothing. There was absolutely nothing that you idiots could pinpoint as being laughable, but you both doubled over the couch slapping each other’s arms and out of breath. When you would try to explain why you were laughing using words Eren would stop laughing for a second then start up again, understanding but not being able to articulate it.

“And then you were like — and I was like, and we were like.” This had Eren almost falling off of the couch, slapping his knees.

Y’all both eventually calmed down with panting breaths. “We needa stop getting high for real,” he said looking at you now back in your preferred positions on the couch. There was still remnants of a laugh left in the way that he said it.

You laughed and sighed at once “Bro, but honestly this weed is kinda fucking me up right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m so horny right now.”

He snapped his lolling head back to yours, “I thought I was the only one. This shit just has that effect on me though, almost every single time.”

“Me too, and people say they get that way from alcohol, but that weed is something different,” you said while letting out a short laugh waving your finger and shaking your head.

It was now quiet in the room, the soft voice of an r&b singer in the background, but you could feel the tension. Could cut it with a knife.

You thought about it, and turned your head to find Eren staring directly at you with this unreadable expression.

“Can I hit the roach? This is just too much of a good high to be gone so soon,” you asked him while reaching for the lighter.

“Yeah, but I’ll light it for you,” he said sitting up. “It’s too small for you to do it yourself now.”

“Right, right.” You were trying to ease some of the tension in the room. You told yourself you weren’t sure exactly what was going on that had the air so thick, but deep down you knew.

He lit it and brought the roach to your fingers, so you could grab it with your nails. You were so close to him, close enough that whatever took over you had finally decided _fuck it, no fuck him. literally_. 

You took a hit of the blunt and he lowered his gaze to your mouth before looking back up into your eyes. You grabbed his jaw, bringing him closer to you, your nails digging lightly into his cheek. You held the smoke into your mouth before lightly moving your mouth to his and blowing the smoke into it, your lips slightly grazing each other’s. It was just a tease, and you knew what you were doing. You knew you and Eren have always danced around each other, thinking the other was attractive but never acting on it.

He inhaled, and blew the little remnants of smoke back into your face.

You smirked and giggled a little, hand still remaining tightly against his jaw, and all at once the tension in the room snapped. You both moved in kissing each other roughly, yet gentle all the same. You released your hand in place of moving it to grab the back of his neck, the strands of his silky hair tickling your fingertips. He slid his hands under your sweater to grip at the skin of your waist, careful not to go too far.

The feel of his fingers on your bare skin and the cold chill of his rings against you made you let out a little gasp. Everything was heightened for you, the weed effecting you greatly, and somewhere in the back of your mind you wondered if it was the same for him.

Eren took your little gasp as an opportunity for your tongues to mingle together. He was kissing and nipping at your bottom lip and pulling heavy breaths from you.

Tongues swirling, you decide to test your theory and slide your hand away from the nape of his neck to bring both hands under his white tee and gently run your nails and fingertips across his delicious abs. He shivered. _Hmm, guess he is sensitive right now_.

You lifted his T-shirt off of him. You broke apart from your heated kiss and looked into each other’s eyes. “What do you want to do?,” he asked you.

You look at him, e/c eyes darkening. You leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “I don’t want to be able to feel my legs by the time you’re through with me.” You then leaned back a little to gently kiss his cheek.

This sent Eren over the edge. Something about you whispering that in his ear so innocently as if you didn’t just tell him to fuck the shit out of you, made him crazy.

He roughly flipped you over so your back was now against the couch. He was in between your legs as he lifted himself up to remove his white shirt completely, throwing it somewhere in the living room to be found later. He leaned back down to give you a sweet kiss, tongues grazing only for a second before he lifted the hem of your sweatshirt, eyes still on yours to make sure you were okay with what was happening.

You nodded, as he continued to lift it up all the way surprised when he came into contact with your bare breasts, brown nipples already perking up at the chill air now hitting them. He kisses you from the base of your stomach and up your sternum, before finding one of your pert nipples and licking expertly. One hand being used to play with the other.

“Mmm,” you let out a soft gasp arching your back off of the couch and gripping the back of his head, encouraging him to keep swirling his tongue along your breasts. He moved his head and went to give your other breast the same amount of attention. He lightly nibbled and tugged on your nipple with his teeth, before going back over it with his tongue, cooling the slight sting that he had caused before. You could already feel the heat start to pool in between your legs and tried to rub them together, forgetting that Eren was between them.

He started kissing his way back down your stomach before both hands grasped the waistband of your sweats, pulling them down to reveal that you had no panties on either. He was pleasantly surprised. Thank god, you went to go get that wax.

“No bra and no panties, huh?” He said as he pulled them further down your legs to your ankles before throwing them off to the side. He took his thumb and rubbed an aggravatingly slow and long stripe from your entrance to your clit. You jerked at the feeling. “You’re fucking dripping baby.”

Your pussy clenched around nothing at his words. All you wanted was to feel him moving in you. Filling you to the hilt. Fucking your brains out.

He leaned down to line his face up at your entrance before his tongue lightly licked from your hole to your clit.

“Nghh, don’t tease,” you said desperately needing him.

“Tell me what you want,” he said in a demanding tone that sent shivers down your spine.

You were having a hard time thinking straight, not only as horny as ever, but the weed muddling your thoughts as well. “I-I want your tongue on my pussy, please.”

“You’re such a good girl, asking nicely.” He began to fully run his tongue up and down your slit, circling your clit for a few seconds.

He had you moaning and mewling under him just from his tongue alone. You couldn’t wait to have him inside of you.

“You taste so good, angel.” He continued to swirl his tongue around your pussy, while looking up at you to see you biting your lip and chest heaving, before inserting a finger inside of you and pumping it. He then began sucking harshly at your clit. Now licking, sucking, and pumping all at the same time.

“Mmm, it feels so good,” you whimper. You felt like you were in heaven right now. you were pretty sure if there was ever such a place, it would be this. It was simply paradise. Maybe it was the weed, or maybe it’s the fact that you and Eren were long overdue for this.

He then pulled his finger out and opted for pushing his tongue inside of you.

“Ohhh fuck, Eren,” you said gripping his head even tighter, your nails running through his bun. You couldn’t believe it. He was really tongue fucking you right now and it almost sent your brain into overdrive.

He continued to drink you for all you’re worth while running his fingers across your clit at a set pace. You swore you were seeing colors.

“Eren, fuckkk, I’m about to cum,” you cried out and not a moment later you came all over his mouth and tongue, legs squeezing around his head but he didn’t care. He continued rubbing your clit with his thumb as you came down from your orgasm. He then licked up all of your juices and lifted his head up to look you in the eyes. Fuck you looked good after you came. He made sure to make a mental note of that. He moved back up towards you and went in for a sloppy earth shattering kiss. You tasted yourself on his lips and it was all so sinful. You loved it. And you wanted him to feel the same.

You looked him in his eyes and got up removing your sweater from over your head now completely naked. He was confused on what you were doing but took a few moments to roam his eyes over your freshly shaven body. Your legs, your ass, and up your stomach to your breasts before settling on your face. You then moved close to him before pushing him into a sitting position on the couch. You kneeled in front of him.

He licked his lips, understanding where this was going. You made sure your hair was put back tightly in your clip while you looked him in his eyes and then started to pull his sweats down, also throwing them wherever, his boxer briefs going with them. The living room now just an assortment for lost clothing.

You gasped as you drank in the view of his dick for the first time. Already hard, you could tell he was big. You began to run your fingers over his tip spreading the precum around it and along his shaft. You brought your head down and circled your tongue around the tip, wanting to tease him just like he teased you. You slid your tongue around the underside of it, gaining a low groan from him.

“Don’t hold back, I want to hear everything,” you told him as you began to slide your mouth down his dick, careful not to use teeth. You gathered his balls in one hand and held his dick in the other as you pumped your mouth up and down.

“Fuckkk, y/n. You’re such a good little slut. You suck my dick so good, baby.” Again, your pussy clenched around nothing as you moaned at the slurred praises falling from his lips, the vibrations going straight to his dick making him let out another moan that filled the room.

You lifted your mouth off of his dick with a pop, and gathered enough saliva in your mouth to spit out.

“That’s right, spit on it,” he said gripping your hair in one of his fists. He didn’t forcefully push your head though, and you appreciated that.

You spat on his dick and were right back to pumping your head up and down. The tip of his dick hitting the back of your throat, making you gag. Tears were pooling in your eyes, but Eren loved the sight of you like this.

“Mmm you look so choking on my dick.” Between you massaging his balls in one hand to you deep throating and pumping his dick with another. Eren was nearing the edge. “I’m about to cum baby.”

You continued to suck him off and pointed to your chest when you found that he was looking at you for a response. He lifted your head up quickly, the sound of his dick leaving your mouth with another a loud pop before he continued to palm himself and line his dick up with your chest. A milky white then coating your breasts.

Your breathing was heavy and he was panting. “Holy shit,” he said leaning forward to reach for a napkin that was left over from the takeout earlier. He took a moment to admire your breasts, his release coating them before he began to clean you off. He tossed the napkin in one of the empty takeout bags. “That was some of the best head I’ve ever gotten. No lie.”

“Thank you,” you said face heating up, but no blush appearing, thank god for that.

“I’m not done with you yet though.”

“Huh?”

“You can still walk right?,” he asked you dead serious.

The look in his eyes and the timbre of his voice sent shivers down your spine. “Yeah..?,” you responded. It came out as more of a question even though you knew the answer. He just made you nervous like that.

Quickly he swooped you up, legs dangling over his forearms as he carried you to your bedroom. You pointed, showing him the one so he wouldn’t accidentally drop you into Sasha’s bed. Lord knows you didn’t want to fuck in there, she would be horrified and you would never hear the end of it.

He pushed your door open with his foot, door slamming against the wall, and threw you on the bed. You loved how rough he could be, and gentle when needed. You usually found yourself with guys who were one or the other never crossing paths with someone who was a nice mixture of the two. Eren embodied that, and you were living for it. And it was because of that, that you felt like you could ask him without ruining the mood so to speak.

“I don’t want to offend you or anything but, are you clean?,” you asked a little nervously.

“Yeah I am,” he responded back, not offended. You were scared he’d get upset at you for asking.

“Like you’re completely sure?,” you reiterated.

“Yes, y/n, I’m sure I’m clean. I use a condom whenever I sleep with someone and I get tested regularly. Is there any specific reason you want to know or are you just checking?”

“No...I’m asking because,” you lifted yourself into a sitting position on your knees as you looked him in his eyes to gauge his reaction, “I want all of you inside of me. No condom. I want to feel it all.” Eren might have made you nervous, but you were mostly outspoken when it came to telling someone what you want in the middle of sex. Besides you were on the pill.

He pushed forward and grabbed the back of your head slamming his lips with yours. Your response was instantaneous, opening your mouth to breathe him in and join your tongues together in a dance of sorts. He briefly pulled away to look you in your eyes. His eyes, now green in this lighting, are more striking than ever. “All you had to do was ask.”

And he’s kissing you again, your bodies sliding back against the mattress so that your back is now on your pillows up against the headboard. He takes a breather from kissing you to bring his hand down to your core, gaze still locked on yours as he runs his index and middle finger against your pussy, slick coating them. He brings them up to his mouth as he sucks it off. Then brings the fingers to your lips.

You suck and lick at his fingers instantly, and was glad to hear him offer up a “good girl,” in return.

He brings his body over yours, both of you face to face. He lines his dick up with your entrance and slowly slides himself in. You gasp as he enters you. When he’s completely buried inside you, you cease all movement, letting yourself adjust to his girth and length. You’d never felt so stuffed, so full.

“You okay, baby?,” he asks to make sure he’s not hurting you.

“Yeah,” you let out a quiet sigh. “You can move.”

And one thrust in and out it all it takes to have you gasping in his ear.

“Fuck, baby you’re so tight,” he whispers in your ear as he’s slowly thrusting in and out of you.

“Fuck me like you mean it, Eren,” you say sternly, already getting restless with the slow moving pace.

Suddenly his face goes dark and he roughly flips you over so you’re on your knees. Now facing your desk, visibly being able to see him behind you in your mirror.

“You wanna get fucked like a slut huh? Is that what you are, a filthy little slut?,” he says as he spanks your ass and pushes the front half of your body down so your ass is sitting higher in the air.

“Mmm fuck,” this is exactly what you wanted. If this is what you got in return you would have to get him riled up a lot more often.

“Answer me,” he says as he does a particularly hard thrust.

“Y-yes, I’m a slut. I’m your little slut, Eren, please fuck me harder,” you whimper, becoming a moaning mess under him.

He starts to ram into you repeatedly. Rough thrust after rough thrust and you’re beginning to feel your body go weak. A few minutes more and your arms won’t be able to support your weight anymore.

You were leaning your head forward, hanging low from the bliss of being full.

“Nah, lift your head up baby,” he said reaching an arm forward and around to grab your neck and push you back against him. Your back now to his chest. He grip on your throat tightened and his rings were sure to leave indents in your neck the following day, but you didn’t care. You couldn’t care, not when he was fucking you like this.

“You wanted to be fucked like a slut, and you repay me by leaning your head down? Nah, look in the mirror. Look at your face while I stretch you out. Look at how I fuck that pretty pussy of yours.”

And you could see it, his skin red with hotness, hair wet and messy from sweating. You were in just about the same state yourself. His rings wrapped around your throat. His dick pumping in and out of you on full display. Your mouth was gaping open. The sound of his dick slapping against your pussy was downright sinful.

“I’m sorry,” you let out a little whimper, brain going into overdrive. He was fucking you senseless.

“Don’t be sorry baby, just cum for me.”

And you did, his name leaving your mouth like a prayer, as you creamed all over his dick.

“Eren, eren, eren, eren, fuck I’m cumin, I’m cumin!,” you screamed.

Hearing you call out his name was it for him, he pulled out of you and came on your ass reaching forward to rub your clit to help you come down while pumping the remainder of his orgasm as well. “Fuckkk that’s a good girl,” he said as he ran himself dry. It took him a minute or two to recover, but he reached over and found a small box of kleenex sitting on your dresser. ‘Well that’s convenient’, he thought before bringing himself back over to you to wipe his release off of your ass.

You were laid out on your stomach, and he came by and threw his body down on the mattress next to you, face towards the ceiling, as you both glowed in post orgasmic bliss.

You both turned your heads to look at one another. “I’m sorry was I too rough?,” he asked a glimmer of worry gracing his features.

“No,” you leaned over to give him a quick, modest kiss on the lips. “You were amazing. Honestly. I’ve never had sex like that before.”

“Me neither,” he responded by bringing your hand up to his mouth to kiss it gently, then dropping it back down as you both sat there in a comfortable silence.

Then it hit you. Holy shit, you just fucked Eren Jaeger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gave me butterflies 🦋🦋🦋 when I first wrote it and definitely made me feel some kind of way, but since I had to re read a few times to try and proof it, I’m like desensitized to it now and it don’t hit the same. so now I can’t tell if I just got tired of reading it or if it’s bad? lmao but I mean this is my first time writing smut and just in general. 
> 
> anyways, this is all I have written up til now. I decided to post both chapters since it was originally supposed to be a one shot to dip my toe into the pool, ya feel? but if this gains enough traction, I’m genuinely thinking about making this a full on story because I have some ideas for where i’d want to take it. either way we’ll just have to see. but if this finds anyone, thanks for reading. <3 (:


	3. sleepless nights & racing thoughts

You were currently sitting in your kitchen waiting on your coffee to brew. It was around six in the morning, the sun just beginning to stretch it’s arms out to the sky. You usually weren’t one to wake up so early, but once woken up you couldn’t bring yourself to fall back asleep. 

After you and Eren had sex, you decided to go quickly freshen up in the bathroom while Eren was still throwing his clothes on in the living room. After you were done you went to the kitchen to get you guys some fruit from the fridge as a little snack, and you had sat in the kitchen quietly munching together. The drugs were almost completely worn off by then, and the reality of what you guys did was started to really hit you. So, you suggested that he left given that Sasha would be back soon, which was true in your head at the time.

However, Sasha didn’t end up coming home. She shot you a text sometime after he left and told you she was opting to spend the night at Connie’s. You were left alone with your thoughts, so you immediately decided to pack it up for the night, and went to bed. Thus, leading you to now, standing in your kitchen at six in the morning trying to calm your nerves. You were single right? No longer tied down and you and Eren were friends so why was it eating away at you?

Then you realized that maybe that was the problem. You and he were friends. Fucking him was completely and utterly spontaneous, and in your drug induced state you didn’t have the time to ponder on the consequences. Neither of you did. In normal circumstances it wouldn’t have been that much of a problem. Only, you were in a close group of friends that both of you happened to be apart of, and you didn’t want to ruin that.

 _ Who knows though, it may have been a one time thing and you could pretend it never happened _ , you thought. Yeah, that’s what you’d do. You’d behave normally, and in turn everything  _ would _ go back to normal. Given that your self reflection phase had reached its end, you’d be spending time with them a lot more, and you weren’t about to possibly drag the rest your friends into unnecessary drama.

The keys jingled in the lock, snapping you out of your thoughts. You looked up to find Sasha coming into the kitchen and placing a container of what you assumed to be leftover food from yesterday’s outing, on the island table.

“Hey, you’re up? It’s six in the morning.” She looked around the apartment trying to spot anything out of the ordinary.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep,” you half smile and bring the hot cup of coffee you had absently made during your thought process, up to your lips. “And you, why’re you back so early? Six is an odd time to be coming home.” You were trying to deflect and you knew it.

“Connie’s shift starts at seven, so he decided to drop me off at home now since his job is the opposite way.” She paused briefly to lean her back against the table before asking, “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

And here you thought you were off the hook. “Hmm no reason I guess. Weird right? You usually have the drag my ass out of bed meanwhile you’re always up at the crack of dawn.” You giggled. You always thought you were a pretty smooth liar, and honestly you were but of course Sasha knew you better than that. You’d really have to sell it. 

“So, how was yesterday with Eren?” She crossed her arms over her chest and was oddly serious. It honestly had you a little on edge.

“It was fine. We got high, watched a movie, and had some Chinese.” You shrugged and brought the cup back to your lips to take a sip in an attempt to hide your face.

“Hmm, so nothing happened?” She narrowed her eyes at you. 

This was starting to feel like an interrogation and in your mind, as you had decided, nothing, did In fact happen with Eren last night. So, you said exactly that. “No, Sasha, nothing happened with Eren yesterday.” 

You looked her dead in the eyes and lied. You lied as if you hadn’t just been wrecking your brain a few minutes ago over the very thing that she was asking about. It kind of scared you how easily the lie fell from your tongue, and it made you wonder, just when did it become so easy to do? Probably when you were prancing around pretending everything was fine between you and your ex when your friends would ask.

“Okay well, maybe it was just an off night. You should try to get some sleep still, it’s like super early,” she said as she turned around to put her container away.

You almost let out a sigh of relief but opted for, “Yeah, Imma go do that.” You sat your coffee mug in the sink and turned to leave the kitchen. The topic of Eren wasn’t brought up again that day.

{~}

  
  
It had been two days since you and Sasha’s conversation. You were grateful that you let your hair down before she came home. So, she didn’t end up seeing the bruises left on the sides of your neck from Eren gripping you with his ringed fingers. You didn’t even know they were there until you finally decided to get up later in the day.

Now you sit in your bathroom coating your neck in concealer having just gotten out of the shower. It was currently four in the afternoon and you were getting dressed to go pick up the night shift at the restaurant you worked at. You put mascara and lipgloss on before going back into your room to throw on a tight fitted pair of blue jeans and your black button up work shirt.

You hadn’t spoken to Eren since, and it had only been two days, but he often crossed your mind for both of them. You couldn’t help but wonder if he thought about it, or if you were just another fuck to him. You threw your hair in your clip and put your diamond stud earrings in before you heard your phone ping. You looked down at it and _oh wow, speak of the devil_.

 _ **Eren manbun Jaeger**_ _ **🖤**_  
Hey, are you busy? I was wondering if we could meet up to talk.

 _ **  
You**_  
Yeah actually. I’m about to leave out for work in a little bit.

 _ **  
Eren manbun Jaeger**_ _ **🖤**_  
What time do you get off? I can pick you up.

He must be really eager to talk to you. You were just gonna tell him you could pick a later date, but you didn’t have a car yet, often catching the bus or taking an uber to work, so his offer was as good as any. Plus, you had been working at the same spot for some time now, so he knew where to find you.

 _ **You**_  
Sure, I get off at eleven.

 _ **  
Eren manbun Jaeger**_ _ **🖤  
**_ alright.

  
If this was what you thought it was then it was gonna be a long day. You grabbed your purse and a jacket. You locked up, and left to go catch the bus to work.

{~}

You stepped out into the cool summer night and looked around for Eren, him having called and told you he was outside a minute ago. Your shift had just ended and honestly, you’ve had better days. Some male customers were a little rowdy today, you having to call your boss over to deal with a few of them. Honestly, you just wanted to go home, take a shower and go to bed. But you knew at least talking with Eren about what had happened was necessary. Assuming, this was what this whole thing was about.

He hopped out of his car and called out your name, hands around his mouth for extra volume. You turned your head to spot him waving you over. He was in a midnight black buick. You knew he came from money, his dad being a top notch and fairly well known doctor. So you weren’t necessarily surprised, but at the same token it was interesting to see him pull up in it. You raised your eyebrows as you walked over pointing towards the car. “Nice ride.”

“Thanks,” he said as he came around to the passenger side to open the door for you. You were surprised by the gesture but got in regardless telling him thank you in return.

He walked around to hop into the driver seat and shut the door before turned to look at you. You met each other’s eyes and were somewhat glad that he seemed relaxed and was smiling. Except, now you were confused. If he was relaxed that meant you were overthinking and this wasn’t even what you thought it was. Or it just meant that you were overthinking about overthinking, and he was just simply trying not to make things awkward.

Before you could get too deep into your own head, you were stirred out of it by the sound of his voice.

“How was work?” he was looking at you with those beautiful eyes of his and you would’ve turned away in anxiousness if you didn’t feel like it was impolite.

You decided to go with the truth just for the sake of conversation. “It was okay, I’ve definitely had better.”

“Oh really? What happened?” He tilted his head to the side waiting on you to answer. 

“Well, I had a few difficult male customers, is all.”

“Seriously, y/n? That’s not okay.” He looked extremely concerned, and you felt like you needed to say something before he marched straight into your job demanding to speak to someone about it. 

You waved a hand and shook your head, “No, it’s fine. Well it’s not, but it’s nothing that I’m not prepared for. It happens every now and then, but my boss is really nice and he usually has no problem dealing with them for me.”

He relaxed a bit at hearing this, but was still a little upset as far as you could tell. “Well alright, as long as it’s being taken care of.”

You nod, and decided to make the first move. “So, you wanted to talk?” You smiled a bit awaiting his response. 

“Yeah I did, but I was going to ask if you were hungry? I was thinking we could grab something before since I’m dropping you home anyway. My treat.”

“Oh alright, sure. Whatever’s cool.” 

“Okay,” he turned the ignition and cut the radio on, “I was thinking cheeseburger’s and fries. I know you like that.” You didn’t let your mind dwell on the fact that he knew yet another favorite food of yours. He put his hand on the back of your seat turned his body, and backed out of the lot, driving off to go get the food.

Some thirty minutes later you’re parked outside of your apartment with a bacon cheeseburger in your lap while sipping on a vanilla milkshake. He took a bite of his burger, chewing and swallowing before turning to you. “So, um, I’m sure you’ve guessed what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Yeah...” you put your shake in the cup holder, nerves now starting to return. 

“We had sex,” he said getting straight to the point. 

“We had sex.” If he was going to be frank there was no reason you shouldn’t follow suit. 

“How do you feel about that...,” he trailed off. 

You were hoping he’d take the lead so that this conversation didn’t lead to an argument or something along those lines. So, you opened your mouth, only to shut it again, not really knowing what to say. 

“I guess I’ll start off by saying that it was good and I don’t regret it.” He moved his food to the dashboard so that he could turn his body towards you. “I know we were high and it was completely spontaneous, but.” He then shrugged. 

You honestly wondered how he could just come out and say such a thing. You weren’t the best when it came to emotions. While bold in some areas, you were lacking in others. 

“Uh, well yeah the sex was good. I can at least say that.” And it really was. By god it was good. It was the best sex you had ever had, but you couldn’t tell him that. You paused then continued after gathering your thoughts. “I wouldn’t say I regret it either, but maybe it wasn’t wise since we’re in the same friend group you know...?” You rubbed at your fingers, something you did when you were nervous.

If he was upset by your suggesting that it was a mistake, then he didn’t show it. “Okay, so what does that mean exactly?” He was making sure to keep hard eye contact with you and you weren’t used to a guy giving you this much undivided attention. You just wanted the conversation to be over. So, you came right out and said what you were thinking. 

“It can’t happen again. It could get messy and I’m sure the last thing you want is for our friends to be affected.” You made sure to soften your voice when you said it. You didn’t want to come off as harsh, especially when that was the last thing you intended. “I’d still like to hang out with you though. I really did have a good time before...you know. It was fun. That is of course, if that’s okay with you...?” Your eyes that you previously were diverting, came up to meet his. His face was completely neutral and you didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. 

“Sure, I had fun too. No reason we can’t continue to be friends.”

“Okay good.” You happily nodded, and pointed back towards your apartment complex with your thumb. “I’m gonna go ahead and go inside. I’m sure Sasha’s wondering why I’m not back by now.”

“Alright, I’ll see you around.” He gave you a small smile before you turned to get out of the car and walk to your door.

You turned around to find him still sitting there waiting on you to go in. You smiled and waved him goodbye, before walking inside and up the stairs to your apartment door. Once inside you put your back against the door and breathed a deep sigh. _That actually went really well_ , you thought. You were nervous the entire time you were in his car, you were quite literally getting a breath of fresh air. 

You walked to your room, Sasha calling out and asking you how work was. Time quickly flew by and before you knew it you were refreshed and in your bed ready to knock out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in the spur of the moment because I got bored honestly. so, why not post on attack on titan sunday? :p I’m still on the fence about continuing this story, but I decided to post it anyways. so, please leave a kudos and comment if you’re somewhat enjoying it because knowing that I’m writing for people is what’ll motivate me honestly.


End file.
